


One Last Time

by CileraDragonfang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CileraDragonfang/pseuds/CileraDragonfang
Summary: Would you send the world into chaos if it meant you could see the love of your life one last time?





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Solas had done everything in his power to look into her eyes one last time. To hear her voice. To feel her touch. But now that he had it, he didn't want it to end. 

Skin as pale as the first drifts of snow and eyes as deep and dark as the ocean. Constantly pulling him further and farther with every second he looked into them. 

“ _ Solas,”  _ she breathed. A ghost of a sigh played at his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, as she held his face in her hands. 

Her frame as sleek and elegant, yet strong, still visible even after all this time. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. 

Thousands of years had passed and she still pulled on him like a moth to the flame. He had searched endlessly for her in the Fade, but never gained more than glimpses of her. Thousands of years running. Trying to catch her before she slipped through his fingers again. 

But when he woke... she had not. 

He woke to a broken world. The People only shadows of themselves.

But here..now…her body pressed against his and the sweet chiming sound of her voice in his ear made it worth every struggle he had gone through. 

The Veil was no more. He had succeeded. 

She woke up. 

_ “Vhenan,”  _ was all he said in reply.

The sounds of a raging battle broke through their perfect moment. A sanctuary of bliss at their reuniting, tainted and tarnished by his kin.

_ “Solas, what's wrong?”  _

_ “I was a fool, my love. Now I must pay for my wrongdoings.”  _ It took everything in his power to pull away from her. From the gaze that tore at his sole when he pulled her hands free of him. From the soft lips he would never kiss again. From the woman he had destroyed the world for twice over. “ _ I love you, my heart.” _

With that he turned and left the temple he had made for her. Left the woman he loved. Left the very essence of his life behind him. All the while hearing her once soothing voice scream for him to return.

He could not. 

He needed to face his kin. 

Even knowing it would be the death of him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my head and it had to get out.


End file.
